Happy birthday Voldi!
by CaptainSparrow-luv
Summary: Wow... Dit is echt een van mijn vreemdste verhalen ooit... En dat wil wat zeggen... In elk geval, R&R! No flames! XXX


Happy birthday Voldi!

Het was doodstil in de Grote Zaal. Alle Dooddoeners stonden in een halve cirkel en Perkamentus stond in het midden van de zaal hen toe te spreken.

'Beste Dooddoeners, zoals we allemaal weten is het vandaag de verjaardag van onze geliefde Marten…'

Er klonk gejuich in de zaal.

'Heeft iedereen zijn plaats ingenomen?'

'JAAAAAAA!!!' klonk het uit alle monden.

'We hebben goed gerepeteerd, en Marten weet ook wat er van hem verwacht wordt, dus, LICHTEN UIT!'

Het licht doofde en iedereen wachtte af.

Ineens ging de deur open en kwamen er een stuk of twintig cheerleaders uit met knalroze T-shirtjes met letters op. Ze kwamen binnen met salto's en flikflak's, terwijl ze een liedje zongen:

_**Het is een man, die alles kan,  
het is V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T, Voldemort,  
het is een man, die alles kan,  
het is de Heer van het Duister,  
applausje voor hem**_**! (A/N Voor diegene die het wisten, of niet wisten, ja, dit is een parodie op dat domme liedje van Jimmy Neutron. Ja? Nee? Nee, natuurlijk kijk ik daar niet naar, hallo??? Okay, excuus voor de onderbreking, en we gaan verder.)**

En ze maakten een piramide van meisjes, en de bovenste deed een achterwaartse salto en landde in split op de top. Nu kon je van boven naar onder lezen: **Voldemort rules!**

Toen begonnen de Dooddoeners met hun act.

Ze gooiden hun gewaden af, en daaronder droegen ze maillots in alle kleuren van de regenboog. En toen begonnen zij te zingen!

_**Heer Voldemort, Heer Voldemort,  
de grote tovenaar!  
Heer Voldemort, Heer Voldemort,  
iedereen roept luid hoera!  
Hij is de grootste in de eeuwigheid,  
een man die je kan vertrouwen!  
Hij ziet er ook goed uit voor zijn leeftijd,  
echt een vent om op te bouwen,  
op te bouwen, op te bouwen!**_

_**Hi hi ho ho pling pling plong**_

_**Heer**__** Voldemort, Heer Voldemort,  
hij maakt ons allen blij,**_

_**Heer Voldemort, Heer Voldemort  
hier is HIJ!**_** (A/N En dit is een parodie op Willy Wonka, dat liedje ergens in het begin van de film, met die vreemde dansende poppen… Savvy? Okay, go on!)**  
De deuren gingen voor een tweede keer open en Voldemort werd binnen gedragen door Harry, Ron en Hermelien, die ook luid meezongen.

Voldemort droeg een knalroze gewaad en een hoed in de vorm van een taart, waar op stond: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Iedereen juichte. Voldemort sprong van de schouders en maakte een buiging.

'Beste gasten,' zei hij 'het is geweldig dat jullie dit voor mijn hebben georganiseerd, en ik ben jullie erg dankbaar.'

Iedereen applaudisseerde. Perkamentus trad naar voren.

Nu we allemaal onze dans hebben opgevoerd, zou ik graag nog even uw aandacht hebben voor iets wat ikzelf in elkaar heb gestoken. Dank u.

Hij boog en ging op het ineens verschenen podium staan, achter de gordijnen.

'Muziek' riep hij. De muziek begon, de gordijnen gingen open en Perkamentus en Sneep werden zichtbaar, allebei met twee staartjes, en ze begonnen 'Big Spender' te zingen.

Iedereen juichte nog veel luider en toen het liedje gedaan was, kregen ze een staande ovatie.

Ze bogen en sprongen van het podium af met een grote taart. En iedereen legde zijn pakjes op de tafel. Voldemort keek heel blij en toen hij de taart aansneed kwam Omber eruit, die hem drie kussen gaf en mee in de cirkel ging staan.

Nadat de cake verorberd was en de pakjes open waren gemaakt, en iedereen was bedankt, gingen Perkamentus, Harry, Ron en Hermelien weer weg.

'Bedankt voor het fijne feestje, Marten!' riep Perkamentus.

'Ja bedankt!' riepen de drie vrienden ook.

'En jullie bedankt voor de prachtige optredens en dit schitterende cadeau!' (Een haarverzorgingsset met shampoo, conditioner, zeep en allemaal haarmaskertjes met aardbeiengeur.)

'Daag!' riepen ook alle dooddoeners n ze wuifden hen uit.

Ze verschijnselden weer op Zweinstein.

Daar namen ook zij van elkaar afscheid en gingen ze naar de leerlingenkamer.

'Leuk feestje he?' vroeg Ron.

'Ja!' zei Hermelien.

'Ja, Marten is een leuke kerel…' peinsde Harry 'In elk geval, ik ga naar bed, slaapwel!'

Slaapwel.

En hij liep naar boven en plofte doodmoe op zijn hemelbed neer.

Ondertussen, bij Voldemort thuis…

Hij had juist de laatste versiering opgeruimd en was een beetje knorrig dat het feestje al gedaan was.

Zijn dooddoeners waren allemaal al naar huis, en alleen Voldemort en Sneep waren er nog.

'Heer…' klonk het gladjes uit de duisternis.

'Ja, Severus?'

'Ik heb de ideale manier gevonden om Potter te vermoorden…'

'Niet nu Severus. Morgen. Eerst ga ik een heerlijk bad nemen en mijn haar wassen. Moet jij ook eens doen. En vanaf morgen beginnen we weer.'

Sneep ving het haarmasker dat Voldemort naar hem toe had gegooid en liep de kamer weer uit. 'Zoals u wilt Heer…

**Whoehahahaaa, vreemd verhaal. Maar ja… Vertel me wat je ervan vond door op dat schattige blauwe knopje daar te drukken. Ja, iets meer naar links, beetje naar rechts… Ja, daar! En… Klik!**

**Heel veel kusjes en knuffels van CaptainSparrow-luv!!!!!!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
